Sir
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Riza observes quietly the interactions between the colonel and Ed. Implied one-sided RizaxRoy ; Slight RoyxEd


**A/N: I hope you all know, I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_**~.~**_

_**Sir**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**~.~**_

"Sir, have you finished your paperwork," Riza asked as she walked in without knocking.

Roy sighed. "I won't ever be able to finish if you keep checking up on me, Lieutenant. I will have it done by the end of the day." The woman frowned at her superior's nonchalant tone.

"Alright, Colonel. By the way, Edward Elric is returning from Ishval today. Should I have him come in once he returns," she asked, watching the man carefully. His eyes flickered with joy before looking up at her, a smirk placed on his face.

"Yes. Thank you." Riza stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning to leave. She sighed, closing the door. She wondered if those eyes filled with joy when someone mentioned her name to him. The blonde woman walked to her desk and sat down. Picking up a piece of paper, she looked it over before signing it quickly and putting it in another pile. She continued this process while continuing to think of the colonel. The man who she had dedicated her entire life to protecting, no matter the cost. The man whose side she was by during his darkest moments. She was there for him during the Ishvalan war, during the murder and funeral of Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes; she was even there for him when he went mad in the sewers, attempting to murder Envy to avenge his friend's death. She was the one who helped him during the battle with Father, she was the one who stayed by his hospital bed while he was blind and healing from the battle. She was the first person he saw when he gained back his sight.

Yet, somewhere down the line, those secret smiles the two would share, the gentle touch on the shoulder, the lingering fingers when one would take something out of the other's hands had stopped completely. Riza shook her head, trying to concentrate on getting her own paperwork done. There was no time to continue thinking like that.

A few hours had passed when Edward walked into the building. Riza stood as the younger man approached. "Nice to see you again, Ed. Colonel Mustang is expecting you." The man scuffed, placing his suitcase down in front of her desk. _'He hasn't gone home yet?'_ "How's Alphonse?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him yet," he shrugged. "Is the bastard busy? Knowing him, he's probably doing nothing." Ed smiled a small smile, although Riza could remember a time when Edward would have frowned at the thought of the colonel doing absolutely nothing while he was out being a dog of the military.

"He shouldn't be. I'll check." She walked over to her superior's door and knocked quickly before entering.

"Lieutenant, I told you I would be done by the end of the d-"

"That's not why I'm here," she interrupted. "You have a visitor." Ed stepped in as well. Although across the room, Hawkeye could hear Roy take in a sharp breath, eyes scanning Ed a lot longer than she had expected him to. From the corner of her eye, she could see a small pink blush cross Ed's cheeks.

"Fullmetal."

"Colonel." Both greetings were short and professional, however something else lingered within their tones; Riza couldn't figure out what it was.

"How was Ishval?" Roy asked.

"It could have been better, I guess." Ed slightly frowned. "Three months away from home isn't necessarily ideal."

Roy smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't." He sounded amused. "Do you have your report already written up?" The lieutenant watched as Edward rolled his eyes before crossing the room and reaching Roy's desk. She saw Roy take the paper from Ed's hand, his fingers gently crossing over the palm of Ed's hand. Although the blonde woman could not see the Elric brother's face, she could see Roy's eyes looking into, what she assumed was, his eyes, a soft smile tracing his lips making him look a lot more youthful than his true years.

"I must admit, Edward," Roy started while scanning over the document Ed had handed him, "It has been a lot quieter without you. Can't say I'm not going to miss the peace and quiet."

Ed laughed. "Ya, right. You know just as well as I do that it can get boring around this place without me. I don't know what you'd do if I wasn't around!" Roy smiled again, a smile that he used to only share with his lieutenant.

"I don't know what I would do either," Roy whispered softly, in a tone unknown to the female officer. Ed turned his head, trying to hide a blush that she could clearly see from across the room.

"Colonel," Riza cleared her throat. Both men looked at her in surprise, as if they forgot she was in the room. "Don't forget your paperwork." With that, she walked out of the office, closing the door a bit louder than she intended too. She slumped against the door, silently wondering if she was overreacting. Maybe her observations were mere coincidences.

"Are you behind on paperwork, again," She heard Ed ask in exasperation.

"What did you expect? You've been gone for three months. You can't expect my mind to be fully focused on work the day you return." Riza could imagine Ed rolling his eyes.

"Quit acting like a sap and finish your work. You're almost done."

"Of course," the colonel said softly and yet, obediently. "I've missed you."

Ed hesitated before saying, "I've missed you too, now quit looking at me like that and finish your work. I'm sure you don't want Hawkeye coming in here with her gun next time."

Riza wandered back to her desk and finished her paperwork, trying to clear her thoughts. Of course she should have seen it sooner. Roy had a determination to make Ed succeed throughout the years, a determination that she had constantly wondered if it were more important than his own goals to succeed. Had this been ongoing for years and she had just not noticed? Had the colonel always been so effected by the younger man?

Again, she shook her head, trying to clear her head. _'They're all assumptions. Pull yourself together, Riza.'_

Roy walked out an hour later with a stack of completed paperwork, Edward following behind him. Riza had just finished filing her own work and looked up at the two men.

"All finished, Lieutenant."

"Good, just place them on my desk. I'll file them tomorrow." Riza smiled at him as he placed the papers on her desk. She grabbed her jacket and headed out with the Roy and Edward by her side. She couldn't help but glance up at the colonel, hoping to catch his eyes. However, he in turn, was glancing at Edward. A smile slowly touched his lips as he turned his gaze back to in front of him; a smile that throughout the many years of knowing him, was foreign to her. All she could pinpoint was the happiness that shined in his eyes.

Roy looked down at her. "Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Ed looked her way too, staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine, Sir."

Roy reached the front doors to Central quickly and opened it, gesturing for Ed and Riza to go first. Ed snorted before exiting, Hawkeye following right behind the younger man. Roy walked on the other side of Edward, brushing his fingers against the back of Ed's hands. The shorter man looked down, smirking a smirk that went unnoticed to Roy, however Riza caught it.

"Has your hair grown longer, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, taking his fingers to comb through the long ponytail. "It's nearly down to your lower back."

"Ya, I was too busy in Ishval to cut it. I plan on doing it soon though."

"Why," Roy questioned, running his hands through the hair again.

"It's too long."

"It's perfect." Roy murmured, probably assuming only Ed could hear, however that wasn't the case. Ed looked up at the older man as Roy combed though his golden locks one more time before setting down the hair on his back. The two stopped and Riza continued walking a few steps before stopping herself. She side glanced at the two men, observing them closely.

"Why do you always have to say stuff like that," Ed muttered, trying to hide another blush.

Roy chuckled. "I'm sorry, should I lie to you instead of stating the truth, Fullmetal?"

Ed sighed, exasperated. "Whatever."

Roy looked at Ed with those eyes that shined with pure happiness again, and to Hawkeye's surprise, Ed looked back up with golden eyes filled with the same emotion. "Your hair is perfect," Roy whispered so softly, Riza almost didn't catch the sentence. "You're perfect." Ed smiled a smile that Riza, and she was sure no one but Alphonse, had never seen.

"Back at you, bastard." The two had continued walking, quickly catching up with Riza as she continued down the stairs.

"What are your plans for the night, Edward," Riza asked as they stopped again at the bottom of the stairs. "Going to see Alphonse?"

"I was, but this bastard insists he takes me out for coffee. I guess Chris opened up a new café. You've been there, right?"

"No, I didn't even know she opened up a new business." Ed eyed Roy suspiciously who shrugged apologetically.

"You should come with," Ed looked up as if demanding permission. Roy smiled at the gaze, the same smile that was foreign to her. Even though she had known it wasn't as unknown to Edward as it was to her, she saw his face immediately soften, effected by the softness of the colonel's face. It was then, Riza realized how madly in love the two were with each other. Although her love for the raven haired man never ceased, she finally could breathe a sigh of relief. The man was truly happy, whether it be with her or not.

"No, I think I'll pass, Ed."

"Are you sure, Lieutenant," Roy asked, taking his eyes away from Edward and meeting her gaze. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, sir. You two have a good time." With that, she turned and headed towards her car, trying her hardest not to look back.

_**~.~**_

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Please review. :)**


End file.
